Cyber Research Systems
Cyber Research Systems is a military technologies corporation that features in the film Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. After the destruction of Cyberdyne and the alteration of the timeline, CRS becomes responsible for creating the artificial intelligence network Skynet as well as the first line of next-generation military robots that Skynet will use early on in its war to exterminate the human race. History Although Miles Dyson died during the Cyberdyne bombing in 1995, the military transferred some of his research materials before the event, enough for someone else to start over again. The Cyber Research Systems Corporation was commissioned by the Pentagon to complete what Cyberdyne had started, and by 2004 they had developed a revolutionary AI program: Skynet. In July 2004, Skynet achieved self-awareness and was spreading from CRS’ central computer banks like a virus, infecting and corrupting civilian electronic networks and hampering the United States’ early warning systems, leaving the country open to attack from aggressive nations. Unaware that the virus plaguing the country’s computer networks was Skynet itself, General Robert Brewster - director of the Skynet project - attempted to end the virus by allowing Skynet total access to all military systems. By doing this, Brewster had given Skynet access to all the US’ weapons of mass destruction, all of which it deployed one hour after being granted full access. Thus, Judgment Day occurred, and it obliterated half of humanity in a nuclear apocalypse. CRS Products * Skynet - An artificial intelligence program originally based on a neural-net processor. CRS was able to enhance the original software design so that Skynet existed solely as a digital entity that needed no system core to house its consciousness. It could operate from the servers it was written on and spread to any computer linked to the server network. Upon gaining access to the internet, it could easily bypass any civilian firewalls in its way and spread to any number of computers around the globe, disrupting global communications and cutting links between the world's nations in preparation for its attack. Believing that the global disruption was being caused by a virus, CRS released Skynet into the U.S. military network to secure it and destroy the virus. Once in control, Skynet used CRS' new series of military robots to kill all of the staff. It eventually took control of the U.S. military's weapons of mass destruction, deploying them all in a devastating attack that wiped out nearly four billion people. * T-1 - The very first Terminators models, they were a far cry from the humanoid endoskeletons used by Skynet during the Future War. They were small robotic tanks that ran on motorized bases with a humanoid “torso” on top. Attached to each of the machine’s shoulders was a Gatling gun. The T-1’s would become obsolete once the Resistance began fighting back, but served as the prototypes for larger and deadlier Hunter-Killer Tanks. * HK-Drone - Small robotic aerial units equipped with twin gun pods and a series of rockets. These units would soon be rendered obsolete and be replaced with the larger and more sophisticated HK-Aerial machines. Category:Corporations Category:Terminator Category:Research